


Comfortable

by evakayaki



Series: David and Matteo University Series [7]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Sex, Sexy Times, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakayaki/pseuds/evakayaki
Summary: For the last fifteen minutes, David had been dropping subtle hints to both his boyfriend and the guys that it was time for them to go, but it seemed no one was getting the message.-------Or, David just wants to be alone with his boyfriend. Deep conversations, interruptions and sex ensue.





	1. Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is written with the utmost respect and honesty.

David doesn’t know if Abdi and Carlos quite understand his and Matteo’s relationship. Other than hugs and Matteo occasionally cuddling up to David, they weren’t huge on PDA’s. In fact, David can’t recall kissing Matteo in front of the boys except after his meeting about his PE exam and during the abi prank. They didn’t even kiss at the abiball, although their dancing did get pretty hot and heavy. 

He suspects the boys see them as “bros” who occasionally make out. In fact, the other day Carlos asked him what he and Matteo did when they were alone. When David had shot back, asking what Carlos and Kiki did when they were alone, the boy turned red and scoffed. 

The boys even seemed surprised when they helped Matteo and David move in, to find only one bed. Abdi even asked why there was only one mattress, in which Matteo responded that they only needed one. Abdi looked confused for a few seconds before shrugging it off. 

Sure, the boys knew Matteo and David were in love. They also knew the boys tended to play wrestle sometimes, with Matteo playfully punching or kicking his boyfriend in jest. At first it bothered David, but he got over it just as quickly, realizing that was Matteo’s way of showing affection - much like a kid with a crush. 

David knew that the boys did know that he and Matteo had sex. They had too. But on days like today, he wasn’t quite sure if they really understood that fact. He and Matteo were two hormone fueled teenage boys living on their own. 

For the last fifteen minutes, David had been dropping subtle hints to both his boyfriend and the guys that it was time for them to go, but it seemed no one was getting the message. David sighed, he had been so excited when his last class of the day had been cancelled. He and Matteo had been trading flirty texts all day, including Matteo sending selfies of himself still in bed and then a picture of all of Matteo’s clothes in a pile next to a steaming shower. Sure, they were tame, but David found the first one adorable and the second filled his head with thoughts of a wet, naked Matteo. 

David glanced at the time on his phone. The guys had been there for over two hours already, with no hint they were going to leave any time soon. Sometimes David thought that Abdi and Carlos, occasionally even Jonas and Amira too, assumed that all he and Matteo were glorified “buddies.” In fact, the one time that David let it slip, and without thought, referred to Matteo as his lover, Jonas nearly choked on a piece of candy. 

He’d never forget the comical look on Amira’s face when Matteo gave her a tour of their apartment and showed her the bedroom with one bed and Matteo’s absent mind had left their box of condoms and lube on his night table. Amira’s eyes lingered on the box before David realized what she was looking at and got her out of the room. He supposed it was one thing to know your best friend was in a gay relationship, it was another to be confronted with actual proof of it. 

David shifted, “It’s getting late,” he said pointedly to Matteo, hoping the other boy would get the hint. 

“You tired? You can go to bed. We’ll be quiet,” Matteo said innocently.

 _I want us to fuck!_ David almost yelled, but shook his head instead. He really should come up with a code word that they both could use when one of them was _Horny. As. Shit._

“You guys want another beer,” Matteo offered. 

“I think we’re out,” David deadpanned. 

Matteo frowned and David wanted to shake him, “I just bought some yesterday.” 

“Oh,” David wanted to scream. 

Standing up, Matteo gave his boyfriend an odd look, “I’ll be right back.”

David was quick to his feet, “I’ll come with!” He followed his boyfriend into their small kitchen and watched as Matteo opened the fridge, revealing a whole case of beer. 

“It’s right here,” Matteo commented and gestured. 

“Right,” David felt so distracted. 

David saw another frown appear on Matteo’s face. “You okay? You’ve been acting on edge since you got home.”

“I’m fine,” David answered through gritted teeth. 

“Hey,” Matteo placed the beer bottles on the counter and David felt Matteo’s hand on his cheek. “What’s going on?” Matteo’s voice was soft and full of concern. 

“Nothing,” David tried to smile. 

Matteo eyed him, “Tell me.”

“Fine,” David said exasperated, “I want you, okay? I want us to have sex. I want you to fuck me! It’s all I’ve thought about all day.” He tried to keep his voice low. 

“Oh,” Matteo’s cheeks were burning red and David almost laughed at the desire he saw building in Matteo’s eyes. “Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_ ,” David chuckled, closing the distance between them and pulling Matteo into a messy, tongue battling, lip bruising kiss. He let go a few seconds later. 

“I’ll, umm, I’ll get rid of...yeah,” Matteo stuttered out before leaving the kitchen. 

The next thing David heard was Matteo telling the boys they were out of beer and they had to go _now_. Lots of shuffling, muffled voices and a door slamming followed. 

“So, where were we?” Matteo grabbed David and kissed him when he returned to the kitchen.

They giggled and maneuvered through the rooms, their lips never parting. Matteo made it even harder when every few seconds he would grind against David, stopping both of them as they got lost in frenzied pleasure. 

When they finally made it to the sofa, they both sank down, David straddling Matteo’s lap. 

“This good?” Matteo was already pulling his hoodie and shirt off, tossing them to the floor. 

Pretty soon David’s shirt followed, leaving him in his binder. David smiled when he felt Matteo caress his back through the tight material. Sometimes he still had days where body dysphoria would come knocking. It wasn’t as bad as it had been when he first started transitioning and he felt almost at peace with himself, except his chest. Usually when they had sex, the only way David would take off his binder was in their bedroom, with the lights off and night blanketing the sky. Even then, he mostly preferred to be on his stomach or side, his back towards Matteo. 

“I want you,” David’s voice came out rough as he quickly undid Matteo’s fly. 

Matteo moved just enough so David could slip his pants off. 

“Condom?” David murmured between kisses. He felt Matteo harden even more, thrusting shallowly against David’s thigh. 

“My...my...wallet,” Matteo stuttered out. 

“So prepared,” David broke away from Matteo’s lips long enough to grab Matteo’s wallet from his discarded jeans and pull out the packet. He held up the condom, _success_ , and dove back in. He immediately attached his lips to his boyfriend’s, practically swallowing Matteo’s tongue in his rush of need and want.

Matteo’s hands ran down David’s ass and moved back up to the top of his jeans. One hand slipped underneath the material, while the other clumsily tried to get David’s fly undone. 

David couldn’t help but let out a breathy moan as Matteo’s hand slipped down onto smooth skin and squeezed the round globe of his ass cheek. 

After a few attempts, Matteo finally unbuttoned David’s jeans. David was just about to rise up so Matteo could help slide them all the way off when they heard their front door bang open. 

Before either of them could react, Abdi and Carlos were back with Jonas, Hans, Amira and Kiki. 

David felt his heart flutter, despite his horrifying embarrassment at having been caught in this state, when Matteo grabbed the hoodie from the ground and wrapped it around David. He zipped it up practically all the way to David’s chin. 

David maneuvered himself to slip his arms through the sleeves and quickly buttoned his pants before standing up. 

Not knowing what to say, David muttered out, “Umm, what?” He kind of gestured and saw that he was still holding the condom for some reason and shoved it into the hoodie pocket. He couldn’t bring himself to look at their friends. His cheeks burned. 

“Hi guys, make yourself at home,” Matteo said sarcastically with a wave, “Not like we were doing anything.”

“Sorry,” Kiki looked flushed and Amira turned away. 

“Bro! What were you guys doing?” Carlos exclaimed.

“What did it look like?” Matteo grumbled, pulling on his t-shirt and standing up. He wrapped his arm around David’s waist and squeezed. 

“It looked like you guys were going to have...sex?” Abdi asked, obviously confused. 

Matteo heard Hans snort and giggle alongside the girls. 

“ _That_ was sex?” Abdi questioned incredulously. “You have sex? How?”

“Dude!” Jonas exclaimed, his tone of voice clearly chastising the other guy. 

_Of course we do! He’s my boyfriend! I fucking love him_ , David wanted to reply, but he knew he couldn’t get the words out. Might even end up telling Abdi to fuck off because it was none of his business, despite Abdi having become one of his closer friends. They _would_ be having a discussion about this at a later time, when David was fully clothed.

“It was an attempt at it,” Matteo grumbled instead, and David pulled away from his grip. 

As much as David enjoyed Matteo trying to comfort him, he couldn’t help but retreat into their bedroom. He was embarrassed at being caught, but he also felt ashamed because they had all seen him without a shirt. They all saw his black binder. They all saw Matteo practically throw the hoodie onto David to cover him. _Normal guys_ didn’t need to be covered. If he was normal, he would still be in the other room with their friends. 

His fingers itched for his sketchbook, but it was in his backpack out _there_.

Pulling a discarded envelope from the trash, David grabbed Matteo’s boxer pen from the desk and let himself get lost in creating. Subconsciously, he had drawn himself and Matteo holding hands, it was a memory from Amsterdam when they had decided to take a walk and held hands the entire time without anyone so much as glancing their way. One of the few times that Matteo had felt bold enough to engage in what David considered an intimate act. 

“Everyone’s gone,” Matteo stated quietly coming into the bedroom ten minutes later. “They’re going to some restaurant down the street if we want to join them later.”

David nodded and crossed the room, throwing his arms around Matteo’s middle and tucking his face into Matteo’s shoulder. He felt one of Matteo’s arms circle his waist, the other rested around his shoulders. They stood there for a few moments, just simply breathing. 

“You okay?” Matteo whispered. 

David shook his head _no_. “They all saw me.”

“They saw a black tank top,” Matteo rubbed a hand up and down David’s back. David was grateful that Matteo just always seemed to understand him.

“They saw my binder,” David only really felt comfortable with Matteo seeing him that way. It was something so private that it was really meant for Matteo’s eyes alone, anyway. In fact all of their intimacy was really only meant for them. Mornings filled with lazy kisses and touches while Matteo’s stomach grumbled in hunger, Matteo complaining about wanting food, but too comfortable in David’s arms to move. Quiet afternoons spent playfully in bed in various stages of dress. Passionate evenings where David was left begging Matteo to do something, _anything_ to bring him to that place of uncontrollable pleasure and bliss, only to lead him over that precipice and into euphoria.

“They don’t know what it was they saw,” Matteo tried to soothe him. 

David shook his head, “They saw enough.”

“Do you trust me?” Matteo asked quietly after a few silent moments.

“You know I do,” David did. 

David felt Matteo tug at the zipper of the hoodie and push the fabric off of David’s shoulders. Matteo let the garment fall to the floor. 

“This is beautiful,” Matteo kissed the black material. “You are beautiful,” His lips moved up to meet David’s. 

David sighed into the kiss before pulling away, but keeping their lips touching. “I’m embarrassed, Matteo.” 

“Why?” Matteo reached up to play with David’s hair. “I was the one down to my boxers with a pretty obvious hard-on,” He joked. 

David giggled softly at that. 

“Our friends walked in on us,” Matteo chuckled. “It’s normal. We’re officially normal. Do you know I’ve walked in on Jonas and Hanna? Hans and whatever guy he’s with? Even Linn once. Which, trust me, wasn’t pleasant on my part. Shit, man, I knew Linn was probably into some kinky shit, but damn. I think my eyes are still burning.”

“Okay, okay, stop, stop,” David laughed, his whole body vibrating. 

“Fuck, I love your smile,” Matteo wrapped his arms around David’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss. 

The conviction in Matteo’s voice stopped David in his tracks and he kissed back with fervor. 

“I still want you,” David whispered breaking the kiss. Despite the internal battle he had a few moments ago, he did want Matteo. Wanted to be loved and taken care of by this man. Wanted to love and take care of this man.

“Okay,” Matteo agreed and David felt his back hit the mattress and he scooted up to the head of the bed with Matteo crawling over him.

Reaching out to Matteo’s night table, David grabbed a condom, sliding it into the boy’s hand. 

“You sure?” Matteo asked. 

David nodded, “Yeah, let me just...” he pulled Matteo’s shirt off. “Can you...not look at me for a second?” He sat up and Matteo went with him. 

He sighed in relief when he saw Matteo close his eyes. David took off his binder, dropping it to the floor and slipped Matteo’s shirt on. “Okay,” he whispered. 

“You sure you want this? We don’t have to do this,” Matteo’s concern warmed David’s heart. “I want you to feel good about this.”

“I want it and I do...I’m just feeling a little vulnerable. Is this okay?” David tried to explain. 

Matteo nodded, wrapping his arms around David once more and lowering him back onto the mattress. 

“The door is locked, right?” David tried to joke. 

“Checked it three times,” Matteo kissed him deeply, ending all conversation for the moment. 

David’s breath hitched when he felt Matteo’s hand slide under the waistband of his boxers.

“It’s just me,” Matteo whispered, stopping all movement as he held David’s gaze for a second, silently asking for permission. 

David nodded.

It wasn’t long until David felt Matteo’s rough palm and long fingers stroking between his legs. There was a barely there pressure, simply Matteo’s hand cupping all of David. 

“Can I?” Matteo’s fingers were gently stroking over both sides of David’s most intimate part. Every once in a while a fingertip would lightly brush over his entrance. 

David nodded wordlessly and gasped when Matteo first breached him, thighs shaking just slightly. He whimpered when Matteo’s finger moved slowly, caressing his insides. 

“Am I hurting you?” Matteo’s movements stopped. 

“N-no,” David whined, “Please.”

Matteo nodded, kissing his boyfriend briefly before shedding his own boxers. He turned to David and helped the other boy shimmy all the way out of his underwear. Reaching out to the night table, Matteo grabbed the bottle of lube.

He quickly slicked up two fingers and slowly stroked David again before slipping them inside. 

“Matteo,” David moaned, hand reaching down to grasp the boy’s wrist. 

They lay like that for a few minutes, Matteo fingering David gently, while David felt small waves of pleasure wash over him. Deep in the recesses of his mind he knew he was getting wetter, could more feel than hear the sounds Matteo’s fingers were coaxing out of him. 

“Fuck, you look so hot right now,” Matteo grunted, “Come on, baby, let go. Come for me, come for me,” he chanted, as he pressed up, looking for that spot that would get David there. 

Matteo was generally a quiet guy, observing more than talking, usually deferring to David to talk for the both of them in new social situations. But during sex, David had learned that Matteo talked, a lot. Would call him things like _baby_ , _sweetheart_ , and _love_. Things he would never say outside their bedroom door. It drove David wild to hear it.

David felt Matteo twist his fingers and press up again and that was it. He was coming. His whole body trembled as his release took over. Not realizing he was holding his breath, he gasped at the need for air. His body shook and his breath hitched as he came down and the aftershocks took over. 

“I love you,” David almost whimpered when Matteo freed his fingers from David’s body. 

“I love you too,” Matteo smirked, raising a hand to David’s stomach and feeling it shake with small tremors of pleasure. “Shit, babe,” Matteo rubbed himself against David’s thigh, needing the friction, “Are you relaxed?”

“My body feels like rubber,” David reached up and clung to Matteo’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. 

“Good,” Matteo wanted his boyfriend relaxed, comfortable, and needing him. “Do you need a minute?” 

David shook his head, watching Matteo put the condom on and lube himself. 

“You ready?” Matteo asked softly. 

“Please,” David helped ease Matteo back on top of him. Nodding, he felt Matteo rub up and down against him a few times and let out a hum of content. 

And when Matteo finally did push inside, not all the way, just enough to get David used to the feeling, it was just on the good side of painful. They hadn’t done it this way in a little while. Matteo gently thrust shallowly a few times, never pulling out all the way. 

After a few minutes of watching David’s face for any pain or discomfort, Matteo leaned down and kissed him. He slid his tongue into David’s mouth and pressed himself all the way into David’s body. 

David let out a broken moan, against Matteo’s lips. One of his hands reached out to fist the sheets, the other rose up to cling around Matteo’s back. 

“Okay?” Matteo whispered. 

David wanted to answer, but the only noise that he could produce was a gasping sob. His legs wrapped around Matteo’s waist in encouragement. 

“You good?” Matteo asked again, needing to hear the words from David’s mouth.

“Y-yes,” David forced out, “Please.”

Matteo nodded and started to slowly but deliberately rock into his partner. 

“Fuck, Matteo,” David whimpered as Matteo thrust particularly hard. He wanted Matteo to go faster, but he wanted him to make it last. His hand pulled the sheets a little tighter when his body turned to instinct and he tilted his hips up to meet Matteo. 

The new angle caused Matteo to brush over _that_ spot. David keened, his back arching almost all the way off the bed.

“David, David, David,” Matteo chanted in a whisper, almost reverently. “Baby, oh fuck, baby.”

David willed himself to let go of the sheets, so he could bring his hand up to the back of Matteo’s head. It took some will power to untwist his fingers, he felt so overwhelmed and yet grounded. Finally, he got his hand to cooperate and pulled Matteo down for a desperate kiss. It was messy and sloppy. 

“Fuck...” Matteo moaned, his pace speeding up. “You’re everything, everything! Shit, sweetheart, this is everything. Fuck, fuck...”

David felt himself start to climb and knew he wouldn’t last very long. “I love you,” He whispered breathlessly. “Matteo, I’m going to...oh God...Matteo!” He opened his mouth and let out a silent scream as he came. 

Smiling, Matteo pressed his mouth against David’s, swallowing down small whimpers and whines. 

David knew Matteo hadn’t come yet as he felt the other boy continue to fuck him through his own orgasm. Matteo’s thrusts slowing to an almost stop to give David a second to ride out his orgasm. When Matteo’s arms tightened around his shaking form, holding him close, murmuring soothing noises to help bring him back down, David felt so safe and satisfied.

Once David had come fully down and his body was only occasionally trembling in pleasure, Matteo started to speed up his thrusts again, chasing his own orgasm. David was so over-sensitive that every touch felt like fire and ice on his skin. He cried out at a particularly deep and hard thrust, followed by another. His cries turned into whines as Matteo rocked into him three, four, five more times before his orgasm overtook him. Burying his face in David’s shoulder, Matteo groaned and murmured out incoherent words. He was shaking through his haze of pleasure. And David held on to him, tightening his legs around Matteo’s waist and wrapping arms around his shoulders. 

Whimpering, David felt another orgasm being torn from him. It wasn’t huge, but a burst of pleasure that lasted a few seconds, but he felt it run through his body. He knew he was going to be sore tomorrow and he could already feel himself becoming slightly swollen and numb between his legs, but he was more than fine with it as he took comfort in his boyfriend’s weight covering him. 

After a few minutes, Matteo grunted, lifting up onto his forearms so he could look down at David. “How do you feel? Still with me?”

David nodded, stroking a hand over Matteo’s cheek. “Hmm...floaty,” he commented. “Amazing. Safe.”

Matteo chuckled at that. In the short amount of time since they’d taken that leap together into a sexual relationship, he’d learned that after sex, David tended to loose himself. David would just let himself feel and let go for a few minutes. He’d always mumble _safe_ , and it was like a punch to the gut, but in a good way, to hear David say he felt safe with Matteo. Matteo didn’t realize how important that was to him, until he heard David verbalize it for the first time. 

“I’m going to pull out now, alright?” He warned before gently slipping out of David. 

David whimpered at the loss and snuggled into Matteo’s side, his head falling onto Matteo’s chest. He watched as Matteo removed the condom and tied it before tossing it in the bin they kept next to the bed. 

When Matteo turned back to face David, he pressed a kiss to David’s forehead and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Reaching out, David grabbed Matteo’s free hand and slotted their fingers together. 

“Is this good?” Matteo checked in again and David playfully swatted Matteo’s chest with his free hand. 

“I’m more than good,” David leaned over to kiss Matteo lightly, teasing.

Matteo curled his arm around David’s back, and pulled him in closer. “Hmmm,” he closed his eyes, his fingers tracing random shapes onto David’s shoulder.

“So...normal?” David whispered a few minutes later. 

“Normal,” Matteo agreed. “What’s normal anyways? You’re good, we’re good the way we are,” he whispered. “We’re perfect.”

“We’re _the best_!” David giggled. 

Matteo yawned, “Well, I am, anyways.”

“What?” David questioned, exasperated. 

“You’re just, _meh_ ,” Matteo teased with a smile, not bothering to open his eyes. 

“Oh, I see,” David started to roll away, only to be tugged back against Matteo’s chest. 

“You’re the greatest person I know,” Matteo whispered puckering his lips in a silent plead for a kiss. 

David shook his head, but pecked Matteo anyways. “Do you want to meet the others?” David’s fingers drew on Matteo’s chest, every so often he would lightly skim his thumb over one of Matteo’s nipples, watch the bud wrinkle and harden while Matteo’s breath hitched. 

“Nah, I’m good here. You?” 

David shook his head, “No. I’m comfortable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written with the utmost respect and honesty. If you want to know more about me personally and why I wrote this, I explained in the end notes for my story "Give Me Room for my Imperfections." 
> 
> Find me other places on the internet at:  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/evakayaki  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChIMsrR6AjvTNYScgcgyYLQ  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/evakayaki (sometimes I post Insta-Stories on there - stories that are too short to put on here)


	2. Abdi's Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Abdi have _that_ conversation.

David scanned the park for Abdi, seeing his friend sat at a bench off to the side. He quickly made his way over. 

“Na,” Abdi greeted. 

“Hey,” David nodded, taking a seat. “What’s up? How’s Sam?”

Abdi shrugged, “Didn’t think she was serious about the booty call thing, but that’s what it’s becoming.”

“Sorry, man,” David said sympathetically, “Have you thought anymore about just doing the direct thing?”

“Maybe,” Abdi shrugged again. “I did meet this girl in class.”

“And?”

Abdi smiled, embarrassed, “She’s pretty cool. Not like Sam. Different, I guess.”

“You thinking about asking her out?” David asked, curious about this mystery girl. 

Abdi nodded, “Do you think it’d be weird? 

“I think if you like her, why not?”

“Okay. I think I’m going to do it...” Abdi smiled. 

David shook his head, “Are you really?”

“Ahh...probably not. I get to have sex with Sam, so maybe that’s good?” Abdi asked. 

Swallowing and taking a deep breath, David tried to find the words to broach the subject he wanted to discuss with Abdi. “Uh, speaking of sex,” David paused, “That...that day you walked in on Matteo and I -“

“Yeah, uh, we all felt pretty bad about that afterwards. Sorry about that, bro,” Abdi looked at his hands. 

David nodded, “Thanks for saying that, but that’s actually not what...when you saw us, you asked how we had sex...and I guess it bothered me. What did you mean by that?”

“What do mean?” Abdi asked in confusion. 

“Just...what did you mean when you said that?” David asked. 

Abdi frowned, “I don’t know. I guess...I don’t know much about it, but don’t gay dudes have to do it, you know,” he looked around before whispering, “in the ass.” Abdi blushed, “How do you do it? Just seems like it’d hurt. I guess that’s what I meant.” 

David let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and started to laugh. Relief flooded through him. His mind had jumped to all sorts of conclusions. “Okay.”

Smirking, Abdi patted David on the back. “Digga, what’d you think I meant?”

“Don’t know,” David shook his head. He wasn’t going to admit he had thought the worst. “Now, let’s talk about you asking this girl out.”

“But it’s so much easier not to,” Abdi complained. 

“Abdi, just be direct. You got this,” David encouraged with a smile. 

“Maybe,” Abdi shrugged, “I think I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story or the series, please don't forget to bookmark it so you can be notified when I update! 
> 
> Also, I made a Druck Crack video! Find it here: https://youtu.be/9mpIJNlWRTo
> 
> Find me other places on the internet at:  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/evakayaki  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChIMsrR6AjvTNYScgcgyYLQ  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/evakayaki (sometimes I post Insta-Stories on there - stories that are too short to put on here)


End file.
